


When My Soul Calls to Yours

by tomfoolery14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coda to 3x08, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: coda to 3x08“I heard you; when you called out to me, I heard you.” Alec turned to face Magnus directly. “Izzy and Jace, they didn’t. It felt… It felt just like last time, when I was lost on my own."





	When My Soul Calls to Yours

_Alexander, if you can hear me…hurry!_

Alec abruptly awoke with a sharp exhale, leaning up on his elbow. He could still feel the ghostly whisper of Magnus’ voice in his ear, the way it sent a shiver down his spine. A trail of sweat rolled down the back of his neck.

“Alexander?” Magnus’ breath tickled Alec’s shoulder as he sat up beside him, adjusting the sheets to accommodate them. “Is everything all right?”

“I just… It felt like I was lost again.” Rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes to clear them, Alec sighed tiredly.

“Your subconscious is reorienting to being back where it belongs. Any time your soul calls out for another, it merges in a way that your mind isn’t used to. Bringing some of it back with you is a common side effect unfortunately.” His rings were cold where they touched Alec’s bare skin in a comforting caress.

“I heard you; when you called out to me, I heard you.” Alec turned to face Magnus directly. “Izzy and Jace, they didn’t. It felt… It felt just like last time, when I was lost on my own. Suddenly, you were right there with me, speaking into my ear.”

“I didn’t know if you would,” Magnus admitted, “but it seemed worth a try. Since I was able to reach you the same way once before, I figured there was reason to believe it could work again.”

“What does it mean? That I can hear you?”

Magnus smiled affectionately, pressing his hand to Alec’s cheek. “It means that we are tied to one another in a way that’s deeper than common understanding. It means that my soul will always find your soul, even when it’s somewhere far away. Because I love you, more than life itself.”

“I love you too. So much.” Alec pressed his face to Magnus’ neck, the safest place he could imagine. Far away from that nebulous in between. His eyes fluttered gently closed for a moment, and when they reopened, he noticed the faint red stripe around the curve of Magnus’ neck, just below his Adam’s apple. “I came for you as soon as I could,” he whispered, pressing an apologetic kiss to it. “I’m sorry.”

“You came back to me. That’s all that matters,” Magnus said, running his fingers softly through Alec’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me at champagnemagnus.tumblr.com!


End file.
